


the sunlight was a tide

by babydontlikeit



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy fucking birthay sux, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydontlikeit/pseuds/babydontlikeit
Summary: sooil continues, "your thighs do look awfully good this morning."yein lets out a choked out moan at the implication. "we haven't done that in awhile."[or: domestic boyfriends have sex instead of eating breakfast like responsible adults.]





	the sunlight was a tide

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear friend ao3 user lolsux, who once upon a time told me "UR NEXT FIC GONNA BE 'I WANTED TO PRACTICE CUTE FLUFF.... BUT IT ACCIDENTALLY TURNED INTO STRAIGHT UP INTERCRURAL THIGH FUCKING SMEX"
> 
> so happy fucking birthday my dude i speed wrote this in like 2 days to get it done for you
> 
>  
> 
> title is from what _it's like to be alive_ by deryn rees jones

sooil wakes up to the soft warmth of sunlight filtering in through the edges of the curtains, leaving lines across his bed. he lets out a gentle hum and stretches, reaching his arms out. instead of the warm body he expects to feel in his bed, there's nothing but cold, crumpled sheets. figures. yein has always been an early riser.

sooil takes his time, slowly adjusting to being awake and the brightness that is filtering into his room. the longer he's awake, the more he becomes aware of his surroundings. he can hear the shower head dripping slightly, a sign that yein has already showered this morning. he can also hear gentle footsteps and the soft clinking of moving plates and silverware out in the kitchen. it takes another few minutes before the guilt of listening to his boyfriend making breakfast alone finally forces sooil to crawl out of bed.

the air is cooler outside his sun-warmed cocoon of blankets. sooil looks around the room in the dull light for the sweatshirt he had been wearing the night before. he thinks he finds it on the floor but upon picking it up, he sees the size is two sizes too small. it's yein's hoodie, the one they had accidentally ending up matching in when each bought the other it as a gift for their anniversary. another brief look around the room proves fruitless, sooil settling on just pulling a plain t-shirt on over his simple boxer-briefs.

he just hopes the kitchen will be warmer.

opening the door of their bedroom, he immediately spies yein working in the kitchen. sooil quietly pads across their living room and into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. yein startles initially at the contact, but quickly leans into sooil's embrace.

"so that's where my sweatshirt went," sooil mumbles, leaning down to press kisses onto the side of yein's neck. it's true, yein is only wearing sooil's sweatshirt, tan legs on full display underneath the gray fabric.

"i was chilly this morning," yein says, completely unabashed. his attention is still mainly on the food he's making.

"yeah, i was too," sooil laughs, then kisses his neck again, pushing the folded material of the hood away so he can have further access to the soft skin. "but since you look so good in my clothes, i'll forgive you this time."

"i look good in everything, you could never be mad at me," yein remarks, continuing his work of frying an egg. the only proof that he's even acknowledging sooil's actions is the way he tilts his head slightly, exposing more of his neck.

sooil simply takes his time, pressing wet, open-mouth kissing up and down the length of yein's neck, reveling in the soft sighs his boyfriend would let out. he's daring enough to nip lightly, nothing serious enough to leave a mark, but enough to have yein let out soft, breathy moans; with each kiss, yein's head falls farther back until he's leaning his head back completely on sooil's shoulder, neck fully exposed.

sooil's hands fall from around yein's waist to his thighs, rubbing small circles against the soft skin. his thighs are warm against sooil's hands, muscles taunt just underneath the skin. yein manages to break away from the contact long enough to turn the stove off and cover the pan with a lid.

"you're so impatient," he remarks, turning so that he's finally facing sooil. it never ceases to amaze sooil how yein always looks beautiful; even this early in the morning, his tan skin is glowing radiantly, damp hair curling over his forehead perfectly. he allows himself a moment to stare before he quickly leans in and finally kisses yein's mouth.

"you know how i feel about you wearing my stuff," sooil remarks and then he pushes yein back against the counter, arms bracketing him in so he can kiss him deeper. yein submits easily, tilting his head back and parting his lips slightly. sooil wastes no time, grabbing yein's lower lip between his teeth and pulling on it lightly. he can feel the way yein's entire body trembles between his arms.

after another few minutes of kissing, tracing out one another's mouths lazily, yein shifts so that he can hop up onto the counter, legs dangling on either side of sooil.

the sweatshirt rides up a bit, exposing more tanned skin and a distinct lack of fabric where his boxers should be visible. sooil runs his hands slowly up yein's thighs, dipping his fingers under the edge of his sweatshirt and finding his suspicions were correct; yein is wearing his sweatshirt, and _only_ his sweatshirt.

"you're such a minx," sooil chokes out, fully pushing his sweatshirt up so he can see the way yein's cock rests between his legs, half hard and a pretty shade of red. "you're trying to kill me, i swear."

"says the one who had been distracted me while i cooked at a burning stove," yein jokes, while using his legs to pull sooil closing; sooil's own half hard cock brushes against yein's through the fabric of his boxers. sooil swears he could die right then and there.

"i'd really love to fuck you right now," sooil announces, hands running up and down the exposed skin of yein's thighs. he can feel the muscles tensing underneath his touch.

"but i have work in a few hours," yein whines, grabbing at the back of sooil's shirt so he can yank it over his head. he takes a moment, running his hands up and down the toned torso, admiring the taunt muscles and tan skin. "we can just blow each other and call it a day."

it never ceases to catch sooil off guard when his usually shy and soft spoken boyfriend says things so bluntly. sooil would be lying if he said hearing things like that didn't turn him on. he leans in to nip harshly at yein's neck and collarbones, this time intending to leave marks.

"or, i could still fuck you," sooil offers, letting one hand wonder high enough up yein's thigh that he brushes against his cock. it twitches immediately and he can hear yein's sharp inhale. before yein can object to getting fucked, sooil continues. "your thighs do look awfully good this morning."

yein lets out a choked out moan at the implication. "we haven't done  _that_ in awhile," he manages to say, ever so slightly rolling his hips to gain friction from sooil's hand.

sooil pulls back, taking his hand off of yein's dick and moving his sweatshirt higher up, exposing the beginning of sharp hip bones. "keep this on," sooil mumbles into the skin of yein's neck, hands still gripping the sweatshirt. it strikes something possessive deep inside him to see his yein being drowned in his clothes.

with that, sooil drops to his knees. he takes a moment to watch the way yein reacts to him; the subtle trembling in his thighs, the way his dick twitches when sooil's breath brushes against it, the erratic rise and fall of his chest as he tries to breathe evenly. it's overwhelming to watch, so sooil palms himself over his boxers as he leans forward, taking the tip of yein's cock into his mouth.

"sooil, oh god," yein moans, legs falling farther open. as if on instinct, his hands tangle into sooil's hair, encouraging him to take his dick deeper. sooil would never let it be that easy and instead takes his time, slowly inching his way down yein's length. he bobs up and down a few times, cockhead hitting the back of his throat a few times. yein's hands grip tighter and tighter, pulling desperately at sooil's hair, as his body writhes on the countertop.

sooil enjoys it all; enjoys the burn in his scalp, the way he gags around yein, the beads of precome that gather on his tongue. he lets his own hand slip into his own boxer, pumping his own length in time with his bobs up and down.

he keeps going, basking in the way yein moans and keens, muscles of his abs twitching as he gets closer and closer to his release. it's after a particularly sharp yank at his hair that sooil finally pulls off, much to yein's despair.

he doesn't go far though, trailing kisses down yein's length and along his thighs. he licks slow circles against the fleshy insides of yein's thighs, taking his time to make them slick and wet. yein continues to writhe, whining for _more, more, more_. sooil silences him by biting hard against his thigh, sucking at the skin until it has turned a violent shade of red underneath his mouth. he repeats this process a few times, acting as if these marks would claim yein as his own- they'd announce to the world that seon yein was noh sooil's boyfriend, and no one else could have him. especially not like this.

no one could have him whining and begging, a desperate mess, cock oozing precome while sooil continued his conquest of yein's inner thighs.

even with yein's thighs bitten and covered in spit, they both know it isn't enough for a smooth slide. the entire process is more for their own enjoyment than it is for practicality.

"i'll be right back," sooil announces as he finally pulls himself away from yein's thighs, practically tripping over the boxers that he'd pushed down to his knees in his haste to get the lube out of their room.

when he returns, he nearly drops the bottle he had just picked up. yein is still up on the counter, leaning back just enough. he has rucked his sweatshirt up even higher, exposing his firm abs. his face is flushed, lower lip bright red where it's trapped between his teeth. he stares at sooil with heavy eyes, a look that feels like he could devour sooil whole, while he slowly strokes his cock. sooil is certain his soul exits his body at the sight of his boyfriend looking so completely sinful.

"oh my god, i love you," sooil declares, and when did he reach yein? he doesn't even remember walking across the room, but here he is, perfectly between yein's spread legs while yein continues to slowly stroke him.

"less talking," yein pants out, and grabs sooil by the neck, yanking him into a messy kiss. yein is always quick to fall apart, open-mouthed and moaning against sooil's kiss. he lets sooil lick into his mouth, tasting every part of him.

sooil finally manages to pull away, though not without yein nipping his lower lip in the process. "you gotta lean back for me," sooil whispers, gently pushing against yein's shoulder until the boy is entirely on his back, sooil holding his legs up.

with one hand, sooil uncaps the lube and slathers a generous amount on his cock before placing the bottle back down on the counter. he pushes yein's closer legs together, knees pushed down towards yein's chest, and slowly slides his cock between them.

yein lets out a gasp when sooil's cockhead brushes against his balls, the skin-on-skin contact feeling burning hot. it takes a few tries, with sooil adjusting his hold on yein's legs, before he finally gets the friction just right.

yein's thighs are hot, skin warm and slick where it presses together around sooil's cock. he moves slowly, the lube letting him move in and out of the space in yein's thighs perfectly.

once he finally falls into a steady rhythm, sooil starts to pick up his pace. he fucks himself into yein's thighs, letting out small grunts and moans every time yein's muscles twitch and move against his cock.

yein starts letting out these soft moans as well, panting as his body rocks against the counter. sooil's thrusts keep brushing against his balls, enough to make sparks of pleasure, but it's barely enough. he keeps biting into his lower lip, swollen and raw, as if to stop himself from begging, but he can only endure so much teasing.

"please, please, sooil," yein finally chokes out, reaching his hands up to claw at his boyfriend's back. "more, more, please…"

sooil is quick to obey yein's wishes, reaching his hand around yein's legs to grab his cock. the angle is awkward, with sooil still using one arm to keep yein's legs together, knees pressed forward towards his shoulders; sooil's hand is essentially trapped between yein's stomach and his upper thighs, but the friction seems to be enough for yein. he rolls his hips, trying to both thrust into sooil's grasp and fuck down onto sooil's cock. already so on edge from being blown before, it doesn't take long before yein feels that telltale warmth start to pool in the pit of his stomach.

yein takes in a deep breath as his body freezes, trapped on a precipice, before he lets out a shuddering exhale, tipping over the edge as come splatters up along his stomach and across sooil's hand. his thighs tense when his orgasm hits, tightening around sooil's cock.

it only takes a few more thrusts, especially with the way yein's thighs are still so tight and tense around him, before sooil's own orgasm hits; he paints ribbons of come up yein's stomach and along his thighs, fucking against yein slowly as he milks himself through his orgasm.

when his orgasm finally starts to fade and he can properly think again, sooil releases yein's legs, letting them wrap around his waist again. he then leans forward, pressing his mouth softly against yein's.

"you're so beautiful," sooil pants out, forehead pressed against yein's. he can't help but admire the way his boyfriend has flushed, everything from his bitten lips to his cheeks a pretty shade of cherry red. even the sweat beaded on his forehead only adds to his beautiful, tan skin absolutely glowing.

"you're sweating on me," is yein's romantic response. sooil just laughs and takes a step back, allowing yein to stretch his legs off the counter and sink down to the ground.

while his boyfriend readjust, sooil grabs a paper towel, running lukewarm sink water on it before turning to yein. gently, he wipes the mess of his and yein's off of yein's stomach before moving down to his thighs. there's a few drops of come splattered on the tan skin that sooil wishes he could lick clean; the come is unfortunately surrounded completely by the mess of lube, slick and flavorless. sooil pushes the idea away and settles for simply wiping him up with the paper towel instead. only when yein is completely clean does sooil finally wipe himself off.

"i got come on your sweatshirt," yein whines, pouting as he looks down at the stain. it's hard to believe he's the same person that had just gotten him off.

"that feels really symbolic or something," sooil says with a shrug, trying to maintain a straight face. "the fact that you wearing my sweatshirt was what made me fuck you, then getting come on it in the end… feels like we've come full circle."

yein rolls his eyes. "just put your clothes on so we can eat breakfast before it gets cold."

breakfast is cold, but when yein kisses sooil before leaving for work, it's enough to leave him warm for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> stayed tuned for when sux writes a call-out post because i actually went through with posting this for her birthday ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> follow me on twitter [@cherrybombmp4](https://twitter.com/cherrybombmp4)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrybombmp4)


End file.
